Pretty Yo-Kai Cure (Part 1)
by maddycullen23
Summary: Melody Winters was a normal middle school student until she discovered a strange watch. Now her life will never be quite the same. Note: I do not own Pretty Cure or Yo-Kai watch, I only own my OC characters (Re-Writing)
1. Chapter 1

Unexplained Occurrences happen every day but if you possess the Yo-Kai Watch, then you will have the amazing and rare ability to see the elusive Yo-Kai, invisible spirit-like entities responsible for life's daily announces.

As you may know by now when a Yo-Kai enters your life things will never be quite the same, but what if the Yo-Kai Watch could do more than detecting and summon Yo-Kai, what if it could turn eight girls in legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure.

* * *

Cure Charming

"Melody, wake up. You're going to be late for school" Melody's mother called as she knocked on the girl's door.

"I'm up," Melody said as she brushed her long brown hair and tied back into a bun. Melody quickly put her school uniform on which consisted of a white short sleeve shirt, a navy pullover, navy pleated skirt, white knee length socks and a pair of black pumps. She then grabbed her school bag and left her bedroom.

"Ok, Mum. I'm ready" Melody announced as she entered the kitchen. "I've got to meet Destiny at the bus stop in five minutes"

Melody rushed out the door and started to walk down the road. She managed to grab a breakfast bar before she left. When Melody got to the bus stop her best friend Destiny was waiting for her.

"Mel. Did you wake up late again?" Destiny asked.

"Maybe, but I made the bus" Melody said as the bus pulled into the stop.

"That's a good thing," Destiny said.

"Well, it's time for another day at school. I have a feeling that something interesting will happen today" Melody said as she got on the bus.

**** Opening*******

Sakura Middle School (Afternoon)

It was Lunch time at Sakura Middle School and students sat around the school grounds eating and talking. Melody sat with her friend's Destiny, Megan and Thea. Megan had a book out.

"Check this page out," Megan said. "The book is about Japanese Myths and Legends. This page tells you about Yo-Kai."

"Cool," Destiny said as she looked at the page. "They also look creepy"

"I think they are supposed to be creepy," Melody said. "Megan, do you think that Yo-Kai are real?"

"I don't know," Megan said.

"I don't," Melody said. "There are made up to scare children."

(Time Skip)

The hallways at Sakura Middle School are quite as everyone is in class but the camera picks up a shadow in the hallway.

Melody sat in class listening to the teacher telling all the students about the pop quiz tomorrow. Mel didn't mind school, she was in the second grade at her middle school and had good grades. The bell rang, classes were over for the day.

"Now remember to study for the quiz tomorrow. Have a good evening everyone" The teacher said.

Melody watched as students packed their things away and left the classroom. She quickly packed her books away and started to leave the classroom, when she heard a strange voice.

"Put it on, Put it on," the voice said.

"Hello, is somebody there?" Melody asked. The was nobody in the classroom. Melody noticed a pink watch on her desk, it wasn't there earlier. She picked the watch up and took a closer look at it. The watch was strange as it had no numbers on it.

"Put it on, Put it on," the voice said again.

 _"That's strange, why would somebody leave a watch that doesn't tell the time?"_

Melody took the watch from the table but she didn't put it on, instead, she put it in her pocket and left the classroom.

Once Melody got outside, she walked straight into a boy that she had never seen before. He had jet black wavy hair, green eyes and freckles on his face.

"I'm really sorry," Melody said.

"No, it was my fault. I guess that I should look where I'm going. I'm Blake"

"Oh, it's ok, I'm Melody but most people call me Mel," Melody said. "Are you new because I've never seen you before?"

"Yeah, I moved here last week from America," Blake said.

"Oh, Welcome to Sakura New Town," Melody said.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again" Blake said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Melody walked through Flower Road on her way home. It was busy and people walked past with shopping bags in their hands or they went into the many different restaurants for something to eat. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves until someone on the other side of the road started screaming and running towards Melody.

"Monster, there's a monster on the loose" the person screamed.

"Oh, no. It's too late. I need to find the legendary warriors"

Melody went to look at what everyone was talking about but she stopped when she noticed a strange being running towards her. The being looked human but it had long pink ears, a white nose and carried a lantern in its right hand. The being bumped into Melody and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Melody asked.

"I'm fine. Now can you please let me go. I need to find the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure." The being said.

"I don't think you will be doing that," someone said. Mel looked up and saw a lady wearing a black cloak, she had bright red eyes and a moon-shaped tattoo on her face.

"It's Ria" the being said.

"Whats going on?" Melody asked.

"That's something that you will never find out," Ria said. "Now be a good girl and hand me the Yo-Kai and that fancy watch I see hanging from your pocket'.

"I don't know what you talking about but you can't have it," Melody said.

"If you won't give them to me then I will make you give them to me," Ria said. "Shadow Monster get rid of them"

The monster turned around and started to head towards Mel.

"Stay away from me. I don't know what you are or what you want but I won't let you get away with it" Melody said. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Mel and the watch that was in her pocket appeared on her wrist. A small coin shaped item fell from the sky.

"What's happening" Mel asked.

"No, it can't be. I found one. A pretty cure" the being said. "Insert the medal into the watch and say 'Pretty Cure medal, Set on'. Trust me for now. I will explain everything after"

"Ok," Mel said "Pretty Cure medal Set on"

A pink light covered her and Mel's clothes started to change. Her school uniform vanished and in its place, a pink and white dress appeared. The dress had frills around the edges and in the middle a pink love heart. Her shoes changed into white boots and her hair was pink with a white cat ear headband.

"As cute as a kitten. I am Cure Charming"

"Wow," Mel said.

"What? That's not supposed to happen" Ria said. "Anway your no match for my Shadow Monster"

Melody saw that the Shadow Monster was going to attack her, so she quickly jumped out the way. She found herself up high, slowly falling back to the ground. Mel grabbed on to a lamp post and froze, she didn't know what to do.

"What do I do now?" Mel asked.

"You have to defeat the Shadow Monster." the being said.

"Ok," Mel said as she jumped into the air again and successfully knocked the monster to the ground with a powerful kick.

"Quick, use your special attack" the being said.

"How do I do that?" Mel asked.

"You have to believe in yourself and then you will find the true power of pretty cure" the being said.

"Ok," Mel said as she focused. At this point, another medal inserted itself into her watch. It began to glow with pink energy. A large heart appeared in Mel's hand and she knew what to do with it.

"Pretty Cure, Charming Heart Burst"

She aimed the heart at the Shadow Monster and as it travelled through the air, the heart broke into tiny sparks, destroying the Shadow Monster.

"No, this can't be," Ria said as she disappeared into thin air. Mel changed back into her school clothes. The strange being came back and stood by Melody side.

"What just happened? I don't get it. Whats a Yo-Kai and whos Ria?" Melody asked.

"I will tell you everything but not here. Is there a quiet place where we can go. Oh, by the way, my name is Moon Lantern"

"Well, my house should be ok," Mel said. "My name is Melody but most people call me Mel.

"Ok, let's go," Moon Lantern said.

Melody's House.

Melody and Moon Lantern sat in Melody's room. Melody had just finished her homework and now she wanted to find out about what happened earlier.

"Whats a Yo-Kai? Melody asked. "I always thought that Yo-Kai were made up and used as scary bedtime stories for children."

"Well, Yo-Kai are invisible spirits that are responsible for the strange things in life. I am a Yo-Kai as well" Moon Lantern said. "Yo-Kai do exist. They are everywhere but humans can't see them."

"How can I see you if Yo-Kai are supposed to be invisible?" Melody asked.

"Some Yo-Kai are so powerful that they can be seen without the Yo-Kai Watch. The watch that you used to transform into Cure Charming has a Yo-Kai lens on it" Moon Lantern said.

"Whats the pretty cure thing. How and why did I become a pretty cure?"

"Pretty Cures are Legendary warriors that will save the world from evil." Moon Lantern said. "The Yo-Kai world and human world are in danger of being taken over by the clan that call themselves, the Shadows. They want to control humans and Yo-Kai by using dark magic. If this happens both worlds will be destroyed"

"That sounds bad. I want to help but I can't do it on my own" Melody said.

"You don't have to. We still have to find the other 7. There is a cure to represent each of the eight Yo-Kai tribes. You are Cure Charming so you represent the Charming tribe of Yo-Kai. Tomorrow we will start looking for the other Cures" Moon Lantern said.

"How do we do that?" Melody asked.

"I'm not sure but we should start with your school. Most of the cures will be around your age" Moon Lantern said.

Next time.

Melody tries out for the school cheerleading team and meets new girl Isla. Cure Heartful arrives.

Note:  
The watches that the girls use to transform are like the Yo-Kai watch U.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. My name is Melody Winters and yesterday I found out that I am one of the Legendary Warriors known as Pretty Cure. It all started when I discovered a strange watch on my desk. I also meet a Yo-Kai called Moon Lantern who told me that our world is in danger and that we must find the 7 other Cures.

*** Cure Heartful***

Melody got up on time today and put on her school uniform. It was just coming up to half seven when Melody finished getting ready.

"You're up early?" Moon Lantern said.

"I have to go to school," Melody said.

"That sounds like fun. I will come with you, just in case one of the Shadows shows up" Moon Lantern said.

"Wait, you can't come to school with me. Everyone will see you" Melody said.

"Don't worry. I know how to keep myself hidden. You won't know I'm there" Moon Lantern said. "Anway we still have to find the other cures"

***Opening***

It was another day at school for Melody and her friends. They walked into their classroom and sat down. The teacher Mrs James entered carrying papers.

"Ok, class today we have a new student joining us" Mrs James announced. As the teacher said this a girl walked in. She had long ginger hair and blue eyes. The girl looked around the classroom, Melody saw that she was nervous.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs James asked.

"Hi... My name is Isla." Isla said "I hope to make some new friends at this school"

"Thank you Isla," Mrs James said. "I have a seat for you next to Melody"

Isla sat down next to Melody while the other students started to whisper about Isla. Melody ignored them and turned to Isla.

"Hi, I'm Melody but most people call me Mel," Melody said. "Don't worry, I was shy when I first started this school".

"That's a nice name," Isla said. "I just find it hard to make friends"

"How about you come and sit with my friends at Lunch?" Melody suggested.

"That's very nice of you but I have to find my younger sister Mia", Isla said.

"Oh, maybe another time" Melody said as Mrs James started the lesson.

* * *

At Lunch time Melody and her friends sat on a bench in the school garden. An older student walked over to them.

"Hi, girls. My name is Danny. I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. I just wanted to let you know that try outs are taking place today in the gym. Hope to see you there" Danny said.

"I think I might try out for the team," Melody thought to herself.

Her friends Megan, Destiny and Thea started talking about the news last night.

"So did you hear what happened last night?" Megan asked.

"No, what happened?" Thea asked.

"Our city was attacked by a strange monster. It was jet black with red eyes. That's, not the only thing that happened a girl defeated the monster on her own. She called her self Cure Charming" Megan said.

Melody looked shocked. She didn't realize that everyone had seen her as Cure Charming fight the Shadow Monster.

"Mel, are you ok?" Destiny asked. "You have been very quiet today"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm just going to the bathroom before class starts" Melody said.

Melody opened the door to the girl's bathroom and was glad that it was empty. Nobody would bother her. She looked in the mirror.

"Melody, are you ok?" someone said. Melody looked down and saw Moon Lantern standing next to her.

"You scared me," Melody said.

"I'm sorry." Moon Lantern said. "I have some news. I think I've found the second Cure"

"Really," Melody said. "Who is it?"

"Isla Joans" Moon Lantern answered.

"No way. She just started in my class today" Melody said.

* * *

Unknown Location

A young girl sits in a large room playing with her hair. Her name is Ria, one of Lord Darksides minions.

"I can't believe I lost my chance to destroy Sakura New Town," Ria said.

"Ria, I have heard that you lost your chance to help me take over Sakura New Town." the voice of Lord Darkside said as he appeared in his hologram form.

"It wasn't my fault. That annoying hybrid Yo-Kai showed up and she managed to awaken one of the Pretty Cures. The girl called her self Cure Charming" Ria said.

"Interesting" Lord Darkside commented "You're lucky that I'm feeling generous today. I'm giving you one more chance. Go back to Sakura New Town and bring me Cure Charming"

"I won't let you down, Lord" Ria said as she vanished.

* * *

Sakura Middle School

Melody sighed as Mrs James handed out the pop quiz. It was a geography quiz and Melody didn't like that subject. The first few questions were ok but the last question was really hard.

"Times up," Mrs James said as she walked around and collected the papers.

"That was hard," Melody said.

"Yeah. I really didn't expect a pop quiz on my first day" Isla said as the two girls left the classroom.

"Isla" someone called.

"Mia," Isla said.

"This must be your younger sister," Melody said.

"Yep. Mia this is Melody Winters. She is in my class" Isla said.

"Hi, Melody" Mia said. "Are you going to try out for the cheerleading team?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Melody asked.

"Of course. I love cheerleading" Mia said.

"What about Isla?" Melody asked.

"No, I'm not. I not very good and I get embarrassed easily, everyone would laugh at me" Isla said.

"That's not true. Nobody would laugh at you because they know that you have tried your best and that's all that matters. You shouldn't let other people put you off from doing what you want to do" Melody said.

"That's very nice of you Melody, but I don't think that I will try out," Isla said.

Melody and Mia came out of the changing room, dressed in their sports clothing. The joined the other cheerleaders and started the warm up.

"Ok, we are going to go through a basic routine. See if you can keep up" Danny said. The music started to play.

Isla watched her new friend and sister enjoying themselves. If only she had more confidence.

* * *

Isla's POV

 _"It's such a shame that you have little confidence. I think you would make a good cheerleader" Ria said as she appeared next to Isla._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ria and I am a servant from the Shadow Clan." Ria said._

 _"What do you want with me?" I asked._

 _"Nothing. It's your friend I'm after" Ria said._

Normal POV

"Ok, girls. Why don't we take a break." Danny said.

Melody was about to join Isla when she saw Moon Lantern standing next to her.

"Ria's back," Moon Lantern said.

"Oh, that's bad," Melody said as she saw Ria hovering next to Isla.

"Isla, stay away from her. She's dangerous" Melody said.

"Well, Well, Well looks like Cure Charming showed up after all," Ria said. "Let's have some fun"

Ria raised her hand in the air "Shadow Monster awaken from the darkness"

A black mist left Ria's hand and wrapped its self around one of the pom poms. The pom pom started to float in the air and like the Shadow Monster it had red eyes.

"Melody, you need to transform," Moon Lantern said.

"Ok" Melody said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the medal.

"Pretty Cure Medal set on," Melody said as she inserted the Medal into the watch.

(Skip Transformation)

"The one with cat ears, Cure Charming" Melody introduced herself and posed.

"Mel, whats going on?" Isla asked.

"Isla, you need to run away," Melody said as she dodged an attack by jumping up in the air.

The Shadow Monster hit Melody and she fell on the floor. Melody managed to get back up. She then remembered the special attack she did yesterday. Melody grabbed the medal as it appeared in the air and inserted it into the watch. It glowed with pink energy

"Pretty Cure, Charming heart burst" Melody shouted as she aimed the glowing heart at the monster but the Shadow Monster dodged the attack.

"Oh, no. This is bad" Melody said.

"You're not so powerful now are you," Ria said. "If I was you I would give up"

"Never. I won't allow you to take over our world or harm my friends" Melody said as she tried to hit the Shadow monster with a punch. The Shadow Monster moved and then knocked Melody to the floor for the second time. This time it was a lot stronger.

"That hurt" Melody said as she got back up, her knees were shaking.

Isla POV

 _I watched as my new friend got knocked to the floor by a pom pom shaped thing with red eyes. Melody looked different and there was something about her that made me want to help her. Maybe it was that she had been so nice to me, while all the other students laughed at me. I knew that I wouldn't be much help but I had to do something. I came out from my hiding place and saw a football on the green. It must have been left there by mistake. I threw it as best as I could. It worked, well I thought it did._

 _"Isla, stay away," Melody said. The shadow monster was still there. It was about to hit me but Melody blocked it._

 _"Mel," I said. "I'm not leaving you here"_

 _"Isla, you have to. Ria and her monster ar_ e _dangerous"_

 _"No, you're my friend. When I first walked into class today I was all alone but then I met you and you made me feel welcome. You told me that I shouldn't let other people scare me away from doing what I want to do. This is one of them. I want to help you and I will do what ever it takes" I said. Suddenly I found myself floating in a beam of green light. A strange watch with a green strap appeared on my wrist and a coin-shaped item dropped from the sky._

 _"Whats going on?" I asked_.

 _"You are one of the legendary warriors chosen to save the world from evil," someone said._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"I am Moon Lantern, a Yo-Kai. More will be explained later but right now it's time to transform. Insert the medal into the watch and say 'Pretty Cure Medal, set on" Moon Lantern said._

 _"Ok, I have no idea what you are talking about but it's worth a try," I said._

 _"Pretty Cure Medal, set on," I said._

 _I watched as my school clothes vanished and turned into a green and white dress. It came up to my knees. My hair changed as well, it turned green and grew out into a long braid, tied back with a flower hairband. Finally, my shoes changed into white pumps. I posed and introduced myself._

 _"The one with the healing power. I am Cure Heartful" I said._

Normal POV

"Did I just say that?" Isla said as she looked down at herself.

"You look amazing, Isla" Melody said. "Let's finish this"

Melody and Isla jumped into to air and the worked together to knock to Shadow Monster to the floor.

"Quick use your Heartful melody to finish him off," Moon Lantern said.

"How do I do that?" Isla asked.

"You have to believe in yourself," Moon Lantern said. "Trust me. You know what to do"

Isla focused and a different medal inserted its self into the watch. It glowed with green energy.

"Pretty cure, heartful melody" Isla shouted. As she said this lots of musical notes came out from Isla's hands. They floated towards the Shadow Monster and purified it. The pom pom dropped on the floor and everything was quiet for a few seconds. Isla and Melody looked at each other.

"I lost again. I warn you girls, you haven't seen the last of me" Ria said as she disappeared.

"That was strange" Isla said.

"Well done girls. That was amazing" Moon Lantern said.

* * *

Later on, Melody and Isla walked home together. Mia found a friend so they were walking behind them.

"Thank you for saving me," Melody said.

"That's what friends do," Isla said.

"So, will you join us on our quest to save the Yo-Kai and the Human world" Moon Lantern asked.

"Of course I will," Isla said. "What do you mean by us?"

"There are eight cures all together, one to represent each Yo-Kai tribe. We have to find the other six" Moon Lantern said.

* * *

 _Next time_

 _"Whos that?" Isla asked._

 _"Oh, that's Brooklyn. She's a third-year student and the Head Girl" Melody said._

 _"Wow. She's really pretty" Isla said._

 _"The one that's on fire. I am Cure Brave"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, my name is Melody and I am a legendary warrior known as a Pretty Cure. Last time my new best friend Isla joined the fight to save our world and the Yo-Kai world from being taken over by the Shadow Clan. I wonder who will join us next.

* * *

A whole week had passed since Melody and Isla became Pretty Cures.

It was Monday and Melody walked to school with Isla. Today Melody would find out if she had made the school cheerleading squad. The two girls hurried over to the notice board and looked to see if they could find Melody's name.

"I didn't make the team" Melody sighed when she noticed that her name wasn't there.

"Oh, look at this. Mel, you are on the reserve list. If someone drops out then you will take their place" Isla said.

"Your right" Melody said, "I don't think that anybody would drop out tho."

"Come on, let's go to class" Isla said as the school bell rang.

**Opening***

Melody was in maths class, she was sitting at her desk doodling in her notebook when the teacher called on her to answer a question.

"Melody, can you answer this please," Mrs James asked.

"The answer is 27" Melody said.

"That's correct but can we focus on the board please," Mrs James said.

"Sorry Mrs"

* * *

Once the lesson was over Melody met Isla outside her Maths class and they went to sit with their friends. Isla became good friends with Destiny and Thea.

"So did you watch the news on Friday?" Thea asked.

"No, why?" Destiny asked.

"Another Monster appeared on the school football field. That girl showed up again but this time she was joined by someone else. She called her self Cure Heartful" Thea said.

"Really. Those girls are brave" Isla said.

"Yeah. I wonder who they are" Destiny said. "They look familiar"

"Oh, well... you see Isla and I are..." Melody started to say only to have her mouth covered by Isla.

"What Mel meant to say was that Isla and I are going to the mall at the weekend and wondered if you wanted to come," Isla said. "See you later"

* * *

"Melody you can't tell people that you are a Pretty Cure." Moon Lantern said once the girls were alone.

"Why?" Melody asked. "They won't tell anybody."

"If too many people know about it then you could put them in danger." Moon Lantern said.

"Ok. I guess you're right" Melody sighed. "It's just hard when you have to keep a secret from your best friends"

Melody, Destiny and Thea had been friends since Elementry school and they always told each other everything.

"I think it's time that we went back to class," Isla said. "Mrs James won't be very happy if we are late"

"Oh, let's go," Melody said as the two girls went to class. On their way to class Melody and Isla saw an older girl walking past them. The girl had short strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as the girls but she had a badge in the left corner of her pullover.

"Who's that?" Isla asked.

"That's Brooklyn. She's the head girl" Melody said.

"Wow, she is pretty," Isla said. "But she looks sad"

"Yeah," Melody said. "I wonder if she's ok"

* * *

After school, Melody and Isla were on their way home from school when they noticed Brooklyn on her own.

"Maybe we should talk to her" Isla said.

"I think we should," Melody said as the two girls went over to Brooklyn

"Hi, Brooklyn. My name is Melody and this is my friend Isla. We noticed that you were upset about something earlier and we wanted to know if we could do anything to help you" Melody asked.

"Oh, Hi girls. It's nothing. I think I'm going to go home now" Brooklyn said. "Thank you for asking"

"Wait. It might make you feel better if you talk about it" Isla said.

"Maybe you are right," Brooklyn said. "Ever since I became the head girl, I've been so busy that I don't have enough time to spend with my siblings anymore and I feel bad because my parents are so busy all the time. They have their own TV studio and they are never really at home"

Melody felt sorry for Brooklyn, she wanted to do something to help her but she didn't know what.

"I have a really important event coming up as well. Every year at the school open event, the head girl and boy always welcome the new pupils and assist the head teacher with her speech. This year it's my turn but the boy I'm supposed to be doing it with isn't going to be able to make the open event, so I'm on my own" Brooklyn said. "I don't know what I should put in my speech"

"Maybe we could help you" Melody suggested.

"It's very nice of you to offer but you don't have to help me," Brooklyn said. "But if you are going to help then we could go to my house after school tomorrow."

"Sure. We will see you then" Isla said.

* * *

 **Tuesday Morning.**

Melody and Isla arrived at school like normal and did all their morning classes. At lunch time the girls meet up in a quiet area behind the school building. Moon Lantern was there as well.

"Is there any more news on who the third Cure is?" Melody asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been looking around and asking other Yo-Kai who are helping me with this mission but we have no leads so far" Moon Lantern said.

"Wait, there are other Yo-Kai?" Isla asked.

"Yep. You will get to meet them very soon" Moon Lantern said.

"What about Brooklyn. She seems to have what it takes to be a Pretty Cure" Melody said.

"Yeah. She is very confident and mature." Isla agreed.

"It's a possibility but she will have to find the courage in herself to awaken as one" Moon Lantern said.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

In the Dark Kingdom which was home to the Shadow Clan, Ria and her older sister Ruth were playing a game of chess.

"Don't tell me you lost to that girl again?" Ruth said.

"Everything was going fine until another Cure awakened. She called herself Cure Heartful." Ria said

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough," Ruth said.

"I'm disappointed in you Ria," Lord Darkside said as he appeared in his hologram form.

"I'm sorry Lord. I promise I will do better next time" Ria said.

"I know you will but you've had your turn. It's Ruth's turn now" Lord Darkside said.

Ruth smirked as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **Brooklyn's House**

Melody and Isla arrived at Brooklyn's House. It was a large house on the east side of town. Moon Lantern hid outside the house in case the girls needed her. Brooklyn's parents were still at work so it would be the three girls and Brooklyn's siblings.

"Hi, Melody and Isla. Come in" Brooklyn said.

The girls walked in and found five children sitting at the table.

"Wow, you have a lot of siblings," Melody said.

"Yep," Brooklyn said.

"Are they your friends" One of the children asked. He was a boy who looked like he was 11 years old, he had brown hair and green eyes.

"Yep. This is my younger brother Luke. Then there is Megan and Lousie. They are twins. The one at the end of the table is James and this is Theo" Brooklyn said as she put Theo down in his high chair.

 _Ages of Brooklyn's siblings_

 _Luke- 11_

 _Megan and Lousie- 8_

 _James- 5_

 _Theo- 2_

"It's nice to meet you all" Isla said.

Brooklyn made the children some snacks and then put the TV on for them.

The girls sat at the table and Brooklyn had a notebook out.

"So, what sort of things do you have to put in your speech," Melody asked.

"I have to say what I enjoy about the school and what I think of it," Brooklyn said. "Here's what I have so far"

Melody and Isla looked at Brookyn's speech.

"I think it's amazing," Isla said.

"Yeah. It's awesome. You will make the head teacher proud" Melody said.

"Thanks but I don't like it," Brooklyn said as she ripped the page out. A gust of wind blow and the paper went out the window. "I can't do this."

"Well, what do we have here." Someone said. The girls looked up and saw a woman with snow white hair, purple eyes and a moon tattoo. She was wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

"I am Ruth from the Shadow Clan and I am a proud servant of Lord Darkside" Rute introduced herself.

"Mel, Isla. She's our enemy" Moon Lantern said as she appeared next to them.

"Now I've found you. I think its time to have some fun" Ruth said as she raised her hand in the air.

"Shadow Monster, awaken from the darkness," Ruth said. A black mist came from Ruth's hands and it wrapped itself around the paper turning it into a Shadow Monster. The monster stood tall and it had legs and arms.

"What is that thing," Brooklyn asked.

"Something bad" Melody said.

 **Brooklyn's POV**

 _"What is that thing," I asked._

 _"Something bad" Melody said._

 _"Hey, did that monster come from the TV" Luke asked._

 _"I don't think so. It looks real to me" I said. "Luke I want you to get your siblings and take them upstairs"_

 _"No way. I'm not missing out on the action. If the news reports are true then those girls will show up. I want to see who they are." Luke said._

 **Normal POV**

"Melody, Isla, you know what to do." Moon Lantern said.

"OK," the girls said together as they took the transformation medals from their pockets.

"Let's do this," They said together "Pretty Cure Medal Set on"

(Skip Transformation)

"The one with the cat ears, Cure Charming" Melody posed and introduced herself.

"The one with the healing power, Cure Heartful" Isla posed and introduced herself.

* * *

"Shadow Monster attack," Ruth said.

The shadow monster started to shot paper at Heartful and Charming. The jumped back and landed on their feet. Cure Charming jumped into the air and kicked the shadow monster, sending it back into the wall. The Shadow monster got back up and charged at Cure Charming knocking her to the ground, she had a cut on her left cheek.

"Oh no." Moon Lantern said.

"Ok, maybe this will help," Cure Heartful said. "Heartful Healing"

"Thank you," Charming said.

"Girls, the Shadow Monster is heading for the children," Moon Lantern said.

"Get away from Brooklyn's siblings," Isla said.

 **Brooklyn's POV**

 _"Get away from Brooklyn's siblings," Isla said._

 _My new friends (well I think they are but they look different) are trying to protect my family, the ones I loved. I had to do something. I could see that they were tired._

 _"Stay away" I shouted "I don't know who you think you are but coming here and messing with my siblings is wrong"_

 _"Brooklyn_ stay _back," Melody said._

 _"No. I won't let you get hurt." I said._

 _"Who are you?" Ruth asked._

 _"I am Brooklyn, head girl at Sakura Middle School and I hate it when people mess with my new friends," I said._

 _"Your brave but you're just a weak human. What can you do against my Shadow Monster" Ruth said._

 _"I might be a normal girl with no magic powers but I will do what ever it takes to protect the ones I care about," I said. Suddenly I found my self-floating a red beam of light. A strange watch appeared on my wrist and a medal fell into my hands. The watch had a red strap._

 _"The girls were right. You are the next Cure" someone said. I looked at the strange being that was standing next to me._

 _"Whats going on?" I asked her._

 _"I am Moon Lantern, a Yo-Kai. I will explain everything later but now it's time to transform. Insert the_ medal _into the watch and say "Pretty Cure Medal, set on" Moon Lantern said._

 _"Alright"_

 _"Pretty Cure Medal Set on"_

 _The red light wrapped around me and my school clothes changed into a red and white dress that came to just above my knee. My hair grew out into long flaming red waves. On the top of my dress, a crescent moon symbol appeared. Finally, my shoes became long boots with red flames on them. I floated down to the ground and posed._

 _"The one that's on fire. I am Cure Brave" I said._

 _Normal POV_

"Oh, my," Brooklyn said as she looked down at her new form.

"You look great," Meldoy said "Let's finish this together"

"If you say so Cure Charming"

Melody and Isla dodged the flying paper and knocked the Shadow Monster to the ground.

"Nows your chance, Brave" Melody said. "Use your special move"

"My what?" Brooklyn asked.

"You have to believe in yourself," Melody said.

"Ok," Brooklyn said as she focused. Another medal inserted itself into the watch and it started to glow with red energy.

"Pretty Cure, Brave Inferno"

A ball of fire appeared in front of Brooklyn. Somehow Brooklyn knew what do with it. She pushed it with all her strength and sent it flying into the Shadow Monster. The shadow monster started to burn and then it vanished.

"Wow. That was awesome" Melody said.

"You might have won this time girls but it won't be easy next time we meet," Ruth said as she vanished.

"That was strange," Brooklyn said. "It's almost as if nothing happened."

"Brooklyn. I had this amazing dream. You turned into a super hero and stopped the bad people from hurting us" Megan said.

"Oh, you have quite an imagination. I'm no super hero" Brooklyn said.

"You might not be a super hero but you will also be my big sister," Megan said as she hugged Brooklyn.

Next time

"Thea, I'm telling the truth. Every time that strange monster appears Melody and Isla act likes nothing's happened. I think they know something and I want to find out what it is"

"The one with spirit power, Cure Mysterious"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Melody and this is my friend Isla. We are both legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. Last time Brooklyn joined our team as Cure Brave. It turns out that Ria isn't the only member of the Shadow Clan she has a sister named Ruth. We still have to find the other five but for now, it's just the three of us.

Melody sighed as her alarm clock rang. She woke up, her long brown hair was all over the place. After brushing it out Melody put her school uniform and went downstairs.

"Morning, Mum," Melody said.

"Oh, Morning Mel." Melody's Mum said.

Melody ate her breakfast and then left for school. She was glad that it was Friday.

"I'm happy that it's Friday," Melody said as she walked into school.

The bell rang and Melody hurried to class. Mrs James was standing at the front of the class room, waiting to start the lesson. On the board the was a notice

Don't forget our school trip to the history museum is next Wednesday.

Melody had forgotten about the trip to the museum. There was a special exhibition showing how people lived fifty years ago in Sakura New Town. It would be interesting to find out how people lived and what they spent their time doing.

* * *

 **Opening**

Cure Mysterious arrives.

School was out for the weekend, Melody and her friends left school together like they did every Friday. They planned to stop off at the Sweet shop.

"So, Mel, are you still up for the shopping trip tomorrow?" Thea asked.

"What shopping trip?" Melody asked. She never said that she was going.

"The one that you told us about on Monday. Well, Isla said that you are going and that we could come as well" Thea said.

Melody remembered that Isla had used the shopping trip as a cover when she almost revealed their secret identities.

"Oh, it's not much of a shopping trip. I was going to show Isla around the Mall. You can come if you want to" Melody said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then," Destiny said.

*** **Destiny's POV** ***

 _I waited until Melody turned the corner and then I turned to Thea._

 _"I think that Melody is hiding something," I said._

 _"Why do you think she is?" Thea asked._

 _"Do you remember the other day when we were talking about that strange monster that keeps appearing. Melody and Isla act like nothing happened or they act shocked. I think they know more about it than we do. Tomorrow we stick to them like glue." I said._

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Thea asked._

 _"Thea, please. What if Mel's in danger" I said._

 _"Ok, but we are only going to the mall. It's not like something bad is going to happen" Thea said._

 **Normal POV**

 **Unknown Location**

The members of the Shadow Clan Ria, Ruth and Rei sat around a large table. (Rei is the third member of the Shadow Clan. He will have more of a role in a later chapter.)

"What's all this fuss about Pretty Cure got to do with us taking over the Yo-Kai realm and turning it into a world of our liking," Rei said, "I thought that you would have found one of the seals by know"

"They are three annoying middle school teenagers that getting in our way," Ruth said

"Wait there is three know. I only remember two" Ria said.

"That Yo-Kai managed to find another one," Ruth told her sister.

"Really, I must see these girls for myself," Rei said.

"All in good time brother," Ruth said "But it's my turn now"

Ruth disappears

 **Sakura Shopping Mall**

Melody, Thea, Destiny and Isla arrived at the shopping centre. The girls were glad to get a break from school and homework. Melody brought a new top out of the money she managed to save from helping her parents make photo frames over the summer. Soon the girls got tired of shopping and decided to stop for something to eat in the food court. They ordered their food and sat down at one of the tables.

"Mel, what a surprise to see you here," Blake said as he came over to where the girls sat.

"Blake" Melody said. "I was hoping that I would see you again"

"Mel, whos this" Thea asked.

"This is Blake, he just started at our school last week. Black these are my friends Thea, Destiny and Isla" Melody said.

"Hi," Blake said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"It's fine," the girls said.

"How have you been?" Melody asked.

"I'm good. Have you heard the stories of these girls that go around saving the town from danger? I think they call them selves Pretty Cure. There are three of them now" Blake said.

Melody and Isla shared a look.

"Well, everybody has heard about them. They are famous in this town" Melody said.

"I wonder who they are, Destiny said,

"Yeah. I would love to meet them" Thea added.

Melody wished that she could tell them that she was on of them, but didn't want to put her best friends in danger. Mel didn't know much about this Shadow Clan or what they could do. She planned on asking Moon Lantern about this and getting her to show them the other function of the Yo-Kai Watch.

* * *

After eating the girls wanted to look in the book shop.

"Wow, there's a lot of books in this shop" Isla said. "I don't know what one to buy"

"How about the book about how the Shadow Clan takes over the world," Ruth said as she appeared next to Isla

"Really, I really hate it when people appear out of thin air. I don't want your book either." Isla said as ran off the find Melody

Isla found Destiny and Melody looking at a picture book. It featured a girl band called NextHarMEOWny.

"I love them so much. Next time they do a concert here I am definitely getting tickets" Destiny said.

"Mel, we have a problem, " Isla said as she pointed to where Ruth was about to summon a Shadow Monster to do her dirty work.

"This is bad," Melody said as a shadow monster shaped like a book appeared.

"Destroy this place and find me what I'm looking for," Ruth said.

People started to panic and rushed out the shop. Melody, Destiny and Isla stayed behind. Thea must have followed the other people out the shop.

"Destiny, you need to leave. It's not safe here" Melody said.

"I'm not leaving you, Mel. You are my best friend. If you are staying then I am" Destiny said.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone what you have seen today," Melody said.

Melody and Isla took out their transformation Medals and inserted them into the watches.

"Pretty Cure Medal, set on"

(Skip Transformation)

"The one with the cat ears, Cure Charming"

"The one who heals, Cure Heartful"

"Nice show girls," Ruth said. "Hold on a minute, there's one missing. Still your no match for my Shadow Monster"

Cure Charming and Heartful jumped into the air and attacked the Shadow Monster using power full kicks and punches.

 **Destiny's POV**

 _Wow, Melody and Isla are Cure Charming and Heartful. I knew they were hiding something but I didn't realize it would be this big. My two closest friends are the pretty cure warriors that have been saving people from danger._

 _"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said. I looked up and saw a lady standing next to me._

 _"Where did you come from?" I asked._

 _"My name is Ruth," The lady said. "I'm from the Shadow Clan, the future princess of darkness"_

 _"Stay away from our friend," Isla said. I watched as the Shadow monster knocked my friends to the floor._

 _"You are going to pay for that," I said._

 _"What are you going to do?" Ruth said._

 _Ruth was right. I couldn't do anything. I didn't have any super powers._

 _"Nothing, leave Destiny out of this. It's us that you want" Melody said._

 _"That's right but I'm not going to destroy you. I'm going to let my Shadow Monster do it"_

 _I watched as the monster's hand moved to make contact with Mel and Isla. I couldn't let it hurt my friends anymore. They are trying to protect me. I used all my strength to knock a rack of books on to it, the monster struggled to get back up, which gave my friends time to get back on their feet._

 _"I won't let you hurt my friends. They might have lied to me but they are still important. Melody has always been there for me. Now it's my turn to help them." I said. Suddenly I found myself floating in a beam of yellow light. A strange watch with a yellow strap appeared on my wrist and a_ medal _fell from the sky. I knew that I've seen them before. Mel and Isla used them. I also remembered what they said before they transformed._

 _"Pretty Cure Medal, Set on," I said._

 _I watched as my clothes vanished and a short yellow dress appeared on me. A bright light covered my head and my hair moulded into a bun shape. As the light disappeared from around my head I noticed that I had earrings that were shaped like curved swirls. Finally, my shoes changed into knee length boots with yellow stars on the toes. I fell the ground and landed on my feet._

 _"The one with spirit power. I am Cure Mysterious" I said as I_ posed _._

 **Normal POV**

Destiny looked shocked about what just happened.

"Look out, Cure Mysterious" Mel said.

"Mel, whats going on?" I asked.

"Call me Cure Charming in this form," Mel said. "My friend will tell you everything later but right now we need to stop the Shadow Monster"

"Ok"

The three girls jumped back as the Shadow Monster tried to attack then again. Cure Mysterious managed to create an illusion of herself using her spirit energy.

"How did you do that?" Cure Heartful asked.

"I don't know." Cure Mysterious said.

This distracted the Shadow Monster allowing the real Cure Mysterious to throw a powerful punch at it. The Shadow Monster fell to the ground.

"Now, finish it off," Cure Charming said.

"Ok. I think I know what you mean". As she said this a different medal fell from the sky and inserted itself into the watch.

"Pretty Cure, Mysterious lighting"

Sparks of lightning started to come out from her hands. Cure Mysterious pointed them at the Shadow Monster, destroying it.

"I guess that's my queue to leave," Ruth said.

* * *

After the battle, the book shop went back to normal. I looked like nothing had happened. Only the three girls knew the truth.

"Welcome to the team," Melody said.

"Thanks, Mel" Destiny said "I still don't get what I did back there or what a Pretty Cure is"

"Mel, Isla. Is everything ok? I'm sorry I wasn't here to guide you" Moon Lantern said.

"That's fine," Melody said. "Oh, this is Destiny, the newest member of our team. She's Cure Mysterious"

"Really," Moon Lantern said "Well it looks like we have found our four legendary warriors for now"

"What do you mean?. I thought you said that there was eight all together" Melody asked.

"The prophecy said that there would be eight one for each Yo-Kai tribe but it also said that they would only awaken when we need their power," Moon Lantern said.

"I don't get it. What do Yo-Kai have to do with this?" Destiny asked.

"I will tell you what you need to know, but we can't talk here. There are too many people about." Moon Lantern said.

"Ok, we should meet at my house tomorrow morning. My parents will be at the shop all morning. I will invite Brooklyn as well" Melody said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Destiny said. "I better go and find Thea. We are supposed to be getting the train home"

"Destiny, you can't tell Thea about this" Melody reminded her.

"I won't. She wouldn't believe me anyway" Destiny said.

* * *

Next time

"Why do we have this powers?" Isla asked. "Mel told me a little bit about it but I still don't understand. What do Yo-Kai have to with this? Are the Shadow Clan Yo-Kai?"


	5. Chapter 5

Melody decided to call a meeting so that Moon Lantern could tell them everything they needed to know about being Precure and tell them about the Yo-Kai. Melody, Isla and Destiny sat in Melody's bedroom waiting for Brooklyn to arrive. Moon Lantern was with them, but there was two other Yo-Kai that remained invisible for the time being.

"Sorry I'm late," Brooklyn said. "Mel told me that another Cure awakened yesterday"

"Yep," Melody said "This is Destiny. Destiny this is Brooklyn"

"You're the head girl?" Destiny said "It's nice to meet you. My parents thought your speech was amazing the other day"

"Thank you," Brooklyn said. "I know that we are going to be a great team."

***Opening***

Melody's Room

"Before we start, I promised Melody that I would show you the other function of the Yo-Kai Watch that you are wearing. The watch was originally created as a way for humans and Yo-Kai to communicate with each other." Moon Lantern started to say before she was interrupted by Destiny.

"I have some questions to ask. Why do we have these powers? Mel told me a little bit about it but I still don't understand. What do Yo-Kai have to with this? Are the Shadow Clan Yo-Kai?" Destiny asked.

"I'm so sorry. Let's start from the beginning. Yo-Kai are invisible spirit like entities that are responsible for strange things that happen in life. I'm a Yo-Kai as well and I was one of Lord Enma's guards. Everything was peaceful until a few days ago. The flow of time is different in the Yo-Kai realm so this happened a month ago." Moon Lantern said.

"What happened a few days ago?" Isla asked.

"The Shadow Clan and their leader Lord Darkside attacked us. They used dark magic to lock Lord Enma away and will only realise him if he tells them where the three seals are. If these seals are weakened, then powerful and dangerous Yo-Kai will be able to enter your world. The Shadow Clan are not Yo-Kai, no one knows what they are. There are three of them, all siblings and they want to take over the Yo-Kai realm and the Human world, turning it into a place of darkness " Moon Lantern said.

"So where do we come into it?" Destiny asked.

"Before Lord Enma was locked away he sent me and two other Yo-Kai to find the legendary warriors. I was also told to stay with them and guide them in their journey. The legend said that there are eight in total one to represent each of the eight Yo-Kai tribes. It also says that they will only awaken when their powers are needed. That's why there are only four at the moment. We are still looking for the other four. The other two Yo-Kai are looking for them as well, but unlike me, they can only be seen with the Yo-Kai Watch." Moon Lantern explained.

"Will we get to meet the other Yo-Kai that are helping you?" Melody asked.

"They are right here," Moon Lantern said.

"There's no one here," Isla said.

"Oh sorry, my bad." Moon Lantern said as she walked over to Melody and pressed a button on the side of the watch. A beam of light shone and two shadows could be seen. The girls copied what Moon Lantern did and soon all of them could see the two Yo-Kai.

"That's super creepy. I can understand why people tell scary stories about Yo-Kai now." Destiny said. "If Megan was here now she would freak, she's a big fan of anything to do with the supernatural."

"I'm sorry that we scared you. I remember the first time Nate saw me. I was his first Yo-Kai friend after he released Whisper from a strange machine. I will tell you more about that another time tho." one of them said. It was a cat Yo-Kai. The Yo-Kai had red and white coloured fur. One of his ears had a chip in the fur, he also had yellow eyes and two flaming tails.

"Who's Nate?" Melody asked.

"Nate's a friend of mine, he lives in this town as well. He has a Yo-Kai watch as well but he does not have the ability to transform into a PreCure. Oh, my name is Jibanyan"

"Oh. Does Nate know about the Shadow Monsters that keep appearing? " Brooklyn asked.

"Everybody does. They have been on the local news but I haven't told him what I've been up to while he is at school" Jibanyan said. "Maybe you will get to meet him one day"

The other Yo-kai was a pink and white cat, with a peach coloured nose, blue eyes and two tails with water droplet shaped flames at the end.

"I'm Sailornyan. It's nice to meet you" Sailornyan said.

*** Break***

Melody made the girls some hot chocolate and she even made some for the three Yo-Kai that sat with them. Moon Lantern showed them a book taken from the library in the Yo-Kai realm. It explained the legend of the warriors.

"I don't get where the seals come into this," Destiny said.

"The seals are what separate the two worlds. They also used to keep dangerous Yo-Kai locked away. The only way to stop the Shadow Clan from weakening the seals is to find the three magic keys that are hidden in an unknown location. Nobody knows where they are" Moon Lantern said.

"The only person that knew the exact location of the keys was the late King Enma," Sailornyan said.

"We are going to have to cut this meeting short. The members of the Shadow Clan are attacking the city." Moon Lantern said.

"Do you know where?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sakura Central Station" Moon Lantern answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go. We need to try and get them to tell us what they want with the seals and the keys" Destiny said.

Sakura Central Station.

The girls hurried to the station but when they got there all they saw was people panicking and running away from the Shadow Monster. There were no members of the Shadow Clan anywhere.

"Looks like we will have to defeat the Shadow Monster first," Melody said. "Let's transform"

"Is that a good idea. People are watching." Isla said. Melody looked around and noticed a group of people standing outside the station.

"They have their backs turned. I think they are elementary school children. Nobody will believe them." Melody said.

"I guess we have no choice" Isla said.

The four girls got the transformation medals out.

"Pretty Cure Medal, Set on," they said as the inserted the medals into their watches.

(Skip Transformation)

"The one with the cat ears, Cure Charming"

"The one who heals, Cure Heartful"

"The one that's on fire, Cure Brave"

"The one with spirit power, Cure Mysterious"

The girls posed as they introduced themselves.

"Together we are Pretty Yo-Kai Cure."

The girls leapt into action, working together to defeat the Shadow Monster.

"Girls look out" Moon Lantern called out. Isla noticed that one of the children watching decided he wanted to be part of the action and he was about to be hit by the Shadow Monster.

"NO," Cure Heartful said shouted as she ducked and grabbed the boy just in time. He fainted from shock.

"That was a close one," Sailornayn said.

"It's not over yet" Cure Heartful said as she a medal appeared in front of her. She inserted it into the watch.

"Pretty Cure, Heartful Melody"

The Shadow Monster tried to fight of the music notes that came from Cure Heartful's attack but it was no use. The Shadow Monster fell to the ground and then it vanished.

"At least that's over," Cure Charming said.

The girls changed back. The boy that Isla saved was starting to wake up. He looked around and started to panic.

"I want my Mummy" the boy cried.

"It's ok. We will find your Mummy" Isla said.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jibanyan said. Isla noticed that a lady was on her way over.

"Robbie, I was so worried. Don't run off like that again" the lady said.

"Mummy," Robbie said, "I was saved by superheroes."

"Was you?" Robbie's Mum said. "You can tell me all about it when we get home."

Unknown Location

The Shadow Clan sat in their headquarters. It was dark.

"We have to step up our game if we are going to destroy the Pretty Cure," Ria said.

"Leave it to me. I will get rid of them and bring their Yo-Kai friends back with me." Rei said.

"What are we going to do about the other two watch holders," Ruth asked.

"Leave them. They are not our concern." Ria said.

Lord Darkside appeared in his hologram form.

"What's this I hear about there being another watch holder." Lord Darkside asked.

"Lord, they are not a threat to us. The child does not have the ability to transform into a Precure" Ria said.

"I see. Do you have any news on the location of the keys yet?"

"No, Lord," Ruth said. "We are working on it"

"Good but don't take to long." Lord Darkside said as he vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

"Melody, you are going to be late for school again," Melody's Mum said.

Melody looked at her clock and noticed the time said 7:57. She had to be at school by 8:30 and she didn't want to be late again. Melody got dressed and then tied her hair back into a messy bob.

"I"m going now," Melody said as she entered the kitchen. "Remeber it's the museum trip today"

"Of course. Enjoy the trip" Melody's mum said.

Melody left the house and Isla waited for her outside.

"Your late again" Isla complained

"Sorry, I had a hard time waking up this morning" Melody admitted. "I couldn't sleep very well last night. I kept having strange dreams."

"What do you mean by strange?" Isla asked as the girls walked to school.

"I keep seeing this boy with a white star on his shirt, oh and I think he has a Yo-kai Watch. Anway all of us go to the Yo-Kai World together. I don't know what happens next but it felt real." Melody said.

Isla didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sure that we will figure out what this all means. We need to talk to Destiny, Brooklyn, Jibanyan, Sailornyan and Moon Lantern about this" Isla said as they arrive at school.

** Opening**

Once the girls arrived at school, the teacher did a register to check that everyone was in. All the students in Melody's class board the coach. It was a short coach ride to the museum.

"Here we are, everyone" Mrs James announced. "Once we get off the coach, please make a straight line and we will walk into the museum"

Destiny went to stand with Melody and Isla.

"Mel, did you hear the news?" Destiny asked.

"No, whats going on?" Melody asked.

"Next HarMEOWmy is playing at the concert hall on Saturday," Destiny said.

"No way," Meldoy said.

"Yep and I have five tickets. Would you two like to come? I was thinking of asking Brooklyn as well" Destiny asked.

"Of course." Mel and Isla said at the same time.

"Did I hear someone mention Next HarMEOWmy?" Jibanyan said as he suddenly appeared next to the girls.

"Jibanyan" Melody said in a loud voice, which made the other students turn around.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important girls," Mrs James said.

"It's nothing. Sorry, Mrs James" the girls said together.

"Well, now that we are all listening, let's go inside," Mrs James said.

All the students in Melody's class entered the museum. Once everyone was inside they waited for the tour guide. The guide showed them around the museum and even pointed out where the current exhibition was taking place. There seemed to be a lot to look at in the exhibition so they only stopped for a quick look.

Rei hovered in the sky above the museum. He watched Melody and her friends enjoying themselves.

"Enjoy yourselves why you can girls because everything is about to change" Rei laughed.

In the afternoon, the class was allowed to explore the museum in groups of their choice. Melody went with Thea, Destiny, Isla and Megan.

"Who's Jibanyan?" Thea asked.

"No one," Melody answered.

"Oh, you know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me," Thea said. Melody felt bad, she wanted to tell Thea about the Yo-Kai but then she would have to tell her about being a Pre Cure, which could put her life in danger.

"There are no secrets between us," Isla said.

"I hope not because you guys are my best friends," Thea said.

"Aww isn't that nice," someone said, the girls looked around and saw a young boy hovering above them. He had jet black spiky hair, red eyes and a moon tattoo on his face. He wore a long black cloak that covered up most of his body.

"Girls, he's from the Shadow Clan," Moon Lantern said.

"Where did you come from?" Isla asked.

"I'm always in the area." Moon Lantern answered.

"Who are you?" Destiny said to the boy.

"I'm Rei, one of Lord Darkside's servants," Rei said.

"Since you are from the Shadow Relm, you must know what this Lord Darkside plans on doing when he weakens the seals" Melody asked.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have things to take care of," Rei said as black mist came from his hands.

"Shadow Monster, awaken from the darkness," Rei said as the mist wrapped itself around one of the pictures. bringing it to life. The shadow monster resembled a knight with a sword. His face was covered with armour.

"I'm out of here," Megan said as she grabbed Thea's hand and ran.

"Shadow Monster destroy the place," Rei said.

"I don't think so," Melody said. "Girls lets do this"

The girls took out the transformation medals.

"Pretty Cure Medal, Set on," they all said as they inserted the medals into the watches.

(Skip transformation)

"The one with cat ears, Cure Charming"

"The one who heals, Cure Heartful"

"The one with spirit power, Cure Mysterious"

"All together we are Pretty Yo-Kai Cure," the girls said as they posed.

"Lovely" Rei said as he looked at the three girls. "Now I can finally put an end to this."

"That's not going to happen," Cure Heartful said.

"Get them," Rei said to the Shadow Monster. The shadow monster made the first move, he placed his hand back into the picture, causing a dark mist to surround it and he pulled out his horse.

"This is bad" Cure Charming said as the shadow monster climbed on the horse. He charged towards the girls but they were able to dodge it. The girls landed on their feet and looked around the room. The Shadow Monster started to head towards one of the main galleries.

"We need to stop the Shadow Monster before it destroys the museum." Cure Mysterious said.

"Ok," The others said.

They hurried into the next room and found the Shadow Monster. People stood in the room, most of them frozen in shock.

"I wonder what happened to Rei," Cure Charming asked.

"I don't know. He seemed to be looking for something" Moon Lantern said.

"Guys, we have bigger problems to deal with. I think the Shadow Monster is getting mad"

The shadow monster turned around and noticed the girls. It tried to knock the girls over again but they managed to jump out the way, causing the knight to fall off the horse. Cure Charming saw this as an opportunity to use her special attack. She took another medal out and inserted it into the watch.

"Pretty Cure, Charming Heart Burst" Cure Charming said as she aimed her attack at the knight, causing it to flicker and then vanish. Once that happened all the damage that was caused fixed itself.

"We did it," Cure Heartful said. "I think we should leave before anyone gets suspicious"

"You're right," Cure Charming said.

Melody, Destiny and Isla made it just in time to join the rest of their class. Megan and Thea came up to them.

"Where did you go? Thea and I came back for you but you were gone" Megan asked.

"Oh. We hid in a locker room" Melody said.

"You missed all the action," Thea said. "The three cures showed up again. It was amazing."

"Oh. We missed them. Maybe we will see it next time" Isla said.

Later on, Melody sat in her bedroom. Moon Lantern entered Melody's room.

"I think I know where one of the seals is located," Moon Lantern said.

"Really where?" Melody asked.

"Near the bank on Main Street" Moon Lantern answered.

"Ok. We will check it out after school tomorrow" Melody said.


End file.
